Aftermath
by astateofgrace
Summary: Draco Malfoy after the war
1. Chapter 1

Draco Malfoy didn't know what to think; it was over. Everything his family had worked for was destroyed. Everything that had been planned for decades previous had diminished before his eyes. And strangely, he couldn't say he was disappointed. Throughout the past year, when the Dark Lord had set him his task, his faithfulness in the Malfoy's chosen side had wavered. He had wondered whether he could do it; his pitifully half-hearted attempts at Albus Dumbledore's life were proof that his heart wasn't in it. And that only brought up another question; did he have a heart? Draco was slowly seeing through his selective memory... he, as a young man, had only seen the good things that he and his family would receive when the Dark Lord won the war, and not the devastation he had caused to get it. His mind slowly moved out of his contemplation and back to the present, where he and his parents sat on one of the house benches in the Great Hall. Considering the current situation, he wasn't even worried about being caught sitting at the Hufflepuff table, a house he wouldn't be caught dead sitting at during the previous years at Hogwarts. He looked up at his mother, whose arm was wrapped around him as her grey eyes darted around the Hall watching everyone around her. Draco moved to glance at his Father fleetingly, whose icy eyes betrayed his stone-set face to show an emotion that Draco had never seen in his Father before; defeat. Draco quickly moved his attention elsewhere before his Father noticed his curiosity and snapped at him. Draco watched as Hermione Granger, who he wouldn't dare call a 'mudblood' anymore, knelt at Draco's cousin's side; Nymphadora Tonks had been hated in his family for the past decade or so, especially when they heard the news of her marrying the werewolf Remus Lupin. The latter also lay beside Tonks, their bodies limp and fragile. Next to them; a young boy whom Draco only knew the name of because he was always following Potter around the school like sticking charm. The next body was only in partial view as the rival family of red-heads stood around Fred Weasley's dead body. Draco didn't like to admit it, but right there was a real family; a family who cared for each other's successes and defeats not for the sake of rising power but because they loved each other. They were nothing like the Malfoy's. With a huff, Draco stood, his mother's arm dropping from his body.

'Going for a walk.' He mumbled and shuffled off.

An hour later, he found himself at the foot of a tree overlooking the Black Lake. He growled knowing he couldn't just be ashamed of his family; he was a part of it, too. He was ashamed of himself also. Without even hearing a shuffle of feet on the leaf-covered ground, Looney Lovegood was sitting next to him. He flinched slightly; her wide eyes stared back at him with child-like curiosity.

'What do you want, Looney?' he reverted to his default setting, slightly shocked at his own rudeness.

'Hello, Draco.' She replied, quite oblivious to his scarring question, a light, airy tone to her voice.

'Looking for some of your imaginary creatures again?' he spat, hardly being able to stop himself from replying without thinking.

'Not at the moment, they're all taking shelter from the war. They should emerge soon, though.'

Malfoy scoffed and looked away from her pale face once more. He could see George Weasley in the distance sitting on the wet grass, knees pulled to his chest as Angelina Johnson, one of Griffindor's old Quidditch players wrapped her arms around the red head.

'It's not your fault, you know.' She stated dreamily. He shot back to face her.

'What?'

'All those deaths aren't your fault.' Luna spoke.

'You don't know what you're talking about.' He shot up from his seated position, towering over her as she remained still, leaning against the tree.

'Don't I?' she replied and turned her face away from him, looking into the depths of the forest surrounding the Black Lake.

He scoffed and turned, marching back up to the castle, where he knew his parents would be waiting to cart him back to Malfoy Manor.

'I'm going to feed the Thestrals, Draco. Would you like to join me?'

Draco Malfoy almost gagged on his reply. Luna Lovegood turning up at his house was astounding to him, let alone her lightly-said request.

'What?'

'Would you like to join me for a walk?' the fair-haired witch said just as airily.

'Draco, just go with the girl. I would like some peace and quiet.' Narcissa Malfoy appeared out of nowhere to stand behind him.

'But Mother...'

'Just do it, Draco.' She ordered. A fully grown wizard, Draco Malfoy stood at over 6 feet, but somehow, his mother seemed even more menacing than compared to the tallest of wizards.

'Fine.' He grumbled, stepping out of the Manor and marching off out the gates, Luna skipping along to keep up.

'Where was your Father?' Luna chimed as the pair walked in silence, Luna still skipping to keep next to Malfoy. She had a suspicion that he walked so quickly because he didn't want to be seen by anybody they knew, but as per usual, she didn't let it worry her.

'He... he's away for a while. We agreed that it was for the best that he left the country until things calmed down.' His mouth moved before his brain thought about it.

'I don't know why I just told you that.' He sighed.

'It was probably the Wrackspurts hovering around your head. Would you like me to get rid of them for you?' Luna picked her wand out of her pocket and raised it to Draco's head as he walked.

'Whoa, whoa! No, Lovegood.' Draco reacted with the skill of a Seeker, pushing her hand away. In silence, Luna stopped after a while, signalling that they had arrived.

'So why are we here, again?'

'Thestrals.' Luna said, looking around the dark, tree-surrounded area that they were standing in.

'There.' She pointed behind Draco. He turned around to see a horse-like creature standing right behind him, its skin a skeleton textured brown colour. He jumped back as Luna stepped forward, tossing an apple to the moss- covered ground.

'That's a Thestral? Why haven't I seen one before?' he watched wide-eyed as the animal bit at the apple once then swallowed it whole.

'They can only be seen by those who have seen death.' Luna replied, stroking the Thestral's neck.

Draco swallowed trying to stop painful memories flooding back.

'Charity Burbage, Draco.'

'Don't call me "Draco". And you don't know what you're talking about, Lovegood.'

What was Malfoy to think about Luna Lovegood? The crazy Ravenclaw witch was starting to have an effect on him. They had only had two proper encounters; disregarding their minimal meetings in the Hogwarts hallways, but these run-ins had been quite interesting...frustrating, but interesting. She drove him insane with her ravings about magical creatures that didn't exist and her weird rituals but she understood him. She didn't even have to say anything; the walk to feed the Thestrals earlier that day was evidence of that. They had walked along in silence mostly with Luna skipping along and whistling quietly to herself. But in that hour spent together, Draco got the feeling that Luna understood more about him than any other person he had ever met. The war was over; he had little reason to despise everyone around him any longer, except maybe his parents for all the pain they put him through. Perhaps this was the time to make amends; Luna was a good place to start, she at least didn't think this whole mess was his fault. Who knew, maybe even Potter would loathe him a little less in time. But then again, who would forgive him, with all the horrific things he'd done?


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: **_Sorry, it's been a while people... I don't have a beta so any mistakes in grammar or the storyline are entirely my fault. As usual, I don't own the characters.

Why was he even here? His mother had insisted that Draco return to Hogwarts to finish his schooling so he could get a good job at the Ministry; that is, if they would accept someone like him. But he didn't want that; he didn't know what he wanted, actually. So here he was, doing his seventh year as well as trying to make amends with all the people he'd wronged in previous years. But, somehow, (he should have known in the first place) he wasn't getting very far with that. But Draco had to admit, making amends though was perhaps for lack of trying; every time he stepped within two metres of Potter intending to mutter something resembling an apology, he would almost choke on his own tongue and had to escape as quickly as possible. It wasn't as if he didn't want to apologise; he would like to know that some witches and wizards in Hogwarts didn't hate him with a passion, but every time he got close, he remembered the events of the past year and knew that he wouldn't be forgiven. The continuous whispers as he trudged down the corridors of Hogwarts were driving him insane; even the professors were cautious around him. The words _death eater _and _murderer _followed him around like that Creevey kid used to follow Potter. Malfoy often felt like cursing all the people around him or at least casting a mute spell on them. But he couldn't; he had to demonstrate restraint...any straying from the rules would result in expulsion. Taking a deep breath, he marched down the corridor and pushed open the door to Potions, ready for another lesson spent in silent deliberation.

Stomping down the stairs to the Hogwarts kitchens, Draco turned up his jacket collar. The kitchens were cold; the four massive fires that the elves used to cook the students food on didn't help although they should. Turning the corner, he saw dozens of elves preparing the next day's food. He had only been down here once before. Crabbe and Goyle had been starving one night and Draco hadn't had much to eat at dinner that evening so they had made their way to the kitchens. Blaise knew the way; the Weasel twins hadn't the only ones. As soon as the boys had gotten down the stairs, Draco ordered the house elves to make them a banquet; his Father would soon find out otherwise. This time, he wasn't planning on using the same tactics; in fact, he didn't know why he was even there. He wasn't hungry; he just needed to escape from his roommates and the kitchens were where his feet had led him.

'Draco! What are you doing here?' chimed a light voice that he knew could only belong to Luna Lovegood.

"I...er...'

'Come and sit! We'll get you some food.'

Malfoy awkwardly moved to the wooden bench next to Luna and drew up a chair which elicited a groan as he sat down.

'What would you like? Sweet? Savoury? Lemon meringue pie...apple toffee... my friends the elves can make anything you would like.' Luna smiled and scooped a spoonful of what looked to be raisin bubble pudding from a small bowl. Draco looked around the large kitchens to see elves staring at him from all around. From their faces, he knew they remembered their last encounter but he also recognised that house elves would never speak out of turn to a witch or wizard...except perhaps Dobby.

'Um, I don't know...'

'Well, we'll just get a little of everything, shall we?' Luna asked and looked over at a female elf who nodded obediently and shuffled off.

'Do you often come down here, Draco? I do. It's nice to chat with the elves.' Luna said airily.

'No, I don't know why I'm here...I'm not even hungry.' He scoffed. 'What are you even doing down here, Lovegood?' he asked before he could stop himself.

'It's my birthday and the elves prepared a special meal just for me!' she giggled, taking a sip of pumpkin juice.

'Oh.'

'How's school coming along for you?'

Malfoy scoffed. 'How do you think? Everyone hates me; I can't stand it, even the teachers look terrified and my mother's at home pretending all is well and sending me cakes! It's bloody ridiculous!' He slammed down his fist on the table at the exact time that the same female house elf arrived with a tray of food for him. It was silent as Draco awkwardly withdrew his hand from the table and the elf placed the tray on it before quickly scampering off.

'Thank you, Elvie!' Luna called after the elf before turning back to Malfoy. He mechanically took a knife and fork, cutting some of a portion of roast lamb and chewed on it quickly.

'Well, I'm sorry that you feel that way, Draco. Perhaps you should apologise. You know, start afresh.'

'Me, apologise?' he sat a little taller as he spat, knowing full well that her suggestion was one that he had pondered often.

'Yes. After the war and the death of Voldemort, it's no wonder everybody hates you.' She took one look at Draco's face and opened her mouth again. 'I'm just being honest.'

He sighed.

'I have to go to bed.' He muttered, standing up.

'You're right, I should too. I'll walk with you!' standing up, Luna said goodbye to every single elf in eye's view. She knew the name of every single elf there and the process took forever. Draco didn't know why he didn't just walk off on her.

'Alright, let's go!' she chirped, slipping her arm between Draco's elbow and his side and skipped off towards the stairs, dragging Malfoy with her. When they reached the top of the stairs and entered the corridor that led in opposite directions, Luna withdrew her arm from his.

"Well, goodnight, Draco! See you in the morning.' She smiled and turned to depart to the Hufflepuff common room. As he watched her retreating figure still wearing her uniform from earlier in the day, he noticed a small white daisy in her hair. It was so dark he almost missed it but his eyes were drawn to it. Draco didn't know where she got it; he had never seen any daisies on school grounds, but then again, it wasn't like he went looking for them. She had almost reached the corner of the corridor, nowhere near within listening distance.

'Happy birthday, Luna.' He spoke quietly.

'Thank you, Draco.'


End file.
